


Home is where the heart is and now it's 6 feet underneath

by xspica



Series: A series of short Johnlock stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John's death, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My heart is with John and now it lies in the ground 6 feet underneath.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is and now it's 6 feet underneath

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of a series of short johnlock stories that are meant to be read alone and they are not linked to the other stories.

"Sherlock, where are you?" Mycroft’s voice sounded over the phone, his voice cold, void of emotions. "Piss off." Sherlock responded, his voice soft and weary, vastly different from his usual snarky response that he reserves for Mycroft and people who tests his patience.

There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone before the silence was broken by Mycroft, he spoke slowly and his voice filled with suspicion. “Sherlock, you are not anywhere you shouldn’t be right?” He hoped he had thought wrongly. 

Offended by the accusations, Sherlock immediately rebuked, his voice raised, “Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.” Then his voice soften, “I’m at home.” Mycroft shook his head even when he knew Sherlock wouldn’t know.”No you are not. You are not on any of the cameras live feed in 221B.” 

"Now, don’t be difficult and tell me where you are." Mycroft demanded, his patience wearing out. He heard a sigh. "Home, Mycroft. Home." Sherlock repeated, his voice soft and sorrowful. "Haven’t you heard of the saying that Home is where the heart is?"

Mycroft frowned. He didn’t understand the leap in Sherlock’s thoughts. And Sherlock clearly knew that Mycroft would not be able to comprehend the meaning of his words. Afterall, he hadn’t had a ‘goldfish’ that mattered to him. 

He spoke slowly with his eyes closed as he leaned back on the tombstone, a hand on his heart. “My heart is with John and now it lies in the ground 6 feet underneath.”  


End file.
